


Dolled Up

by urieking



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, cross dressing, dom brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieking/pseuds/urieking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game was simple, do everything Brendon asked or be forced to put on one of the lingerie pieces inside the trunk. And while Ryan was always eager to please, he couldn’t help but remember the last time they played this game and Brendon really pushed the limits with new kinks, ending in a full outfit of lacy thongs and garter belts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolled Up

Ryan’s long fingers grasp the handle to the trunk hidden away on the top shelf of their closet. A piece of brown masking tape with the words “Outfits for baby” had been stuck on the top of the lid. His hands shook as they lowered the box onto the ground, already nervous for the upcoming games to be played tonight.

“Put it on the bed.” Brendon ordered to his lover. He sat it on the plush comforter next to where Brendon had been sitting. The game was simple, do everything Brendon asked or be forced to put on one of the lingerie pieces inside the trunk. And while Ryan was always eager to please, he couldn’t help but remember the last time they played this game and Brendon really pushed the limits with new kinks, ending in a full outfit of lacy thongs and garter belts. It was the humiliation that always made Ryan hesitate his boyfriend’s wishes.

Brendon was fully clothed in his day attire, his signature black leather trousers and a form fitting black crew neck shirt. A slight devilish smile snuck up on his face as the ideas of what he can force Ryan to do tonight rush through his mind.

“Undress completely.” He demanded. A slightly easier one Ryan thought to himself as he unzipped his jeans. As he pulled his top off his torso all that was left now was his spandex boxers. The boy slowly tugged downward on the elastic under garment, peeling it off his lower half.

Ryan’s eyes were glued to the floor to avoid shameful eye contact and that was completely unacceptable to Brendon, “Look at me.” He said in a stern voice. When their eyes met Ryan’s cheeks grew noticeably blush color.

Another order was given, “Unzip my pants.”

Ryan walked over to the boy sitting on the edge of their shared bed. His hands tumbled as he bent down to pull on the metal clasp that held Brendon’s growing erection. Immediately two cold hands brought shivers down Ryan’s spine as Brendon pulled his toy onto his lap. The tight leather pants had been cold to the touch as his bare skin made contact with the fabric.

Brendon’s soft hands brushed through Ryan’s brown locks, grasping the back of his head and forcefully bringing his ear to his full lips. “Go into the kitchen and bring me the tray of ice cube.” He whispered releasing Ryan’s hair.

His heart stopped for a moment and he couldn’t get up; one time Ryan hated way playing with ice. He had been forced to do it before and it had never been fun, no matter how much Brendon loved to see him struggle with the cold sensations.

“What are you waiting for.” Brendon said, pushing back Ryan to force eye contact.

“It’s just-“ He started, but got cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

“Grab something from the trunk now.” Brendon demanded, grabbing Ryan’s hand and forcing it onto the trunk.

Subconsciously the boy knew arguing with him would end in this, but it was almost better than ice melting on his skin.  His hand rummaged around in the trunk pulling out the first item he could grasp.  A wadded up pair of thigh high white lace stocking were in his hand.

Brendon took the stockings from him and pushed Ryan on his back onto the bed. He grabbed his left leg and lifted it up to roll the lace sock onto his leg. Then repeated the step with his right leg, letting his hands glide along his skin as he pulled the fabric up to his thigh. Brendon placed his legs back down on the bed and climbed on top of his boyfriend, “Now go get the ice” He ordered once more into Ryan’s ear.

Even though he had paid the price and accepted his punishment for hesitating to follow orders, he was still forcing him to get the tray, but now with stocking on. Maybe if I just did as I was asked the first time, Ryan thought to himself. He got up after Brendon left a kiss to his forehead. The walk to the kitchen was quite uncomfortable for Ryan. The dread he felt walking back into the room with a tray full of ice cubes was surreal.

His face was pleading not to Brendon and they made eye contact.

“You look lovely.” Brendon said as Ryan handed him the cool tray. Brendon pulled off his black shirt and went over to Ryan, hugging him with his finger entwined in his hair, whispering another order, “Ass up, on the bed.”

With his rear end raised and his forearms resting on the bed Ryan quietly prepared himself. A sudden shock of cold could be felt on the underside of his shaft as Brendon pressed a dripping cube to his penis. Ryan jerked back a little bit from reaction, and that wasn’t something Brendon wanted to see.

“Resisting again.” He sighed.

“I’ll pick this time.” Brendon said, pulling out a skimpy light pink lacy pair of panties. He tossed them onto the bed next to Ryan.

“Put them on then get back into position.”

Ryan followed his boyfriend’s wishes and sheepishly pulled on the panties before assuming the pose again.  Brendond’s hand reached around to Ryan’s front side and felt his bulge; it could barely be contained in the thin fabric. For being a bottom, Ryan was a lot bigger. Ryan shut his eyes just waiting for Brendon’s next move.

“I love your ass in these.” He teased before slipping his hand down the back side of the fabric. His freezing cold fingers had brought chills down Ryan’s spine, but he refused to acknowledge them, trying to stay still. He could feel the panties being pulled down a bit and then the warmth of  Brendon’s mouth on his ass. Ryan let out a small moan from a release of tension when a cold, wet cube was pressed to his opening. He wanted to flinch, but took it anyways as it was slipped into his ass.

It was freezing, but almost burned from the inside out. He could feel Brendon slide two cold fingers in and out of his opening. “See this is easy.” He motivated Ryan.

The panties snapped back onto his ass and Brendon gave a new order. “Sit up.” He said.

And Ryan followed, sitting on his knees. The lace panties had a hard time concealing Ryan’s growing erection. He sat on the bed with his head slightly hanging and his cheeks pink.

“Pleasure yourself.”

And while his shirtless boyfriend was something he had often thought about while alone, stroking his own cock to the actual thing was a bit embarrassing. He cheeks got even brighter red than before and he couldn’t move his hands from under his thighs.

Brendon saw he wasn’t excited about the new order, but instead of comforting, he tossed a garter belt from the trunk at Ryan.

“Next time when I ask you to do something, you do it. Not make me wait.” He scolded pointing to the article of clothing.

Ryan followed orders, stood up and put on the new punishment. When he got back on the bed, before Brendon could say a word, he pulled down the front of his panties and started slowly stoking himself.

“There you go.” Brendon encouraged, following in Ryan’s actions. His pants had already been unzipped and so he pulled his hard cock out, making eye contact the whole time with Ryan. Ryan tried to look anywhere but Brendon, but when his head turned it would be pushed back into Brendons direction with a forceful hand.

“You are adorable.” He said to his boyfriend, “You listen well now.”

Brendon’s hand reached over to help Ryan out, removing his own hand and taking control of Ryan’s pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Brendon questioned. Ryan nodded as his breathing got heavier and his whole anatomy reacted to Brendon’s hands.

Pulling out a bottle of lube from the end table Brendon dripped some of it onto Ryan’s cock to increase his speed while pleasuring Ryan. He leaned over to kiss Ryan with his full lips and laid him gently on the bed. As the two exchanged kisses Brendon multitasked by slipping on a condom onto his already fully erect cock, taking breaks to check it was on correctly.

He squeezed a fair amount of the warming lube onto his fingers and made sure Ryan’s opening was properly prepared and also dripping some lube onto his own cock. With one last kiss and smile Ryan gave his lover a nod and Brendon slowly entered him.

Ryan’s breathing stopped completely for a second before releasing a moan from being able to feel him inside all the way. The panties were pushed to the side and Brendon grabbed Ryan’s legs and put them on his shoulders while he laid there.

Ryan’s sweet, delicate face looked so ready and begging for Brendon to finally start. And so Brendon rocked his hips slowly back and forth into him; grinding his pelvis into Ryan. Every movement made Ryan let out a small moan and soon his breathing picked up to match the speed of every thrust.

Brendon moved his hands along his boyfriends legs, the soft fabric from the stocking turned him on to a point where he couldn’t hold back. He pushed Ryan’s hand onto his own cock, “Cum with me.” He said with a smile, dropping his legs off his shoulders and leaning down to kiss him without pulling out.

Ryan’s stoked himself to the same speed of Brendon’s thrusts. Brendon entwined his finger in Ryan’s hair and pulled as he let out a moan. His whole body quivered when he could feel a wet substance hit his stomach. Ryan’s moans stopped as he gasped for air while he orgasmed with his boyfriend.

Pulling out Brendon leaned down for one last kiss, being careful not to touch chests and avoid a bigger mess. As their lips parted, Ryan whispered “I love you.”

“You are perfect.” Brendon replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This one a one shot on something i sat on for a while and i hope you enjoyed! And as always please feel free to correct grammar/spelling. English is not my firs language.


End file.
